


Rimmed

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short little drabble of phil rimming dan :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rimmed

Dan was on his stomach, trying to control his breathing as Phil peppers kisses down his back. He grinds his hips slowly into the mattress, mewling at the friction. Phil makes his way to his bum, taking the skin between his teeth and bites softly. Dan groans, his fingers gripping the duvet.

Feeling two fingers separate his ass, Dan closes his eyes and whimpers loudly when he feels Phil kiss his rim. His cock is painfully hard between his stomach and the bed, precum dripping from his tip.

He arches his back as Phil licks a stripe over his whole. Dan moans loudly and thrusts his hips towards Phil, moving his length on the soft blanket beneath him. Phil pushes his tongue through Dan’s ring of muscles, dipping in and out. Dan is achingly hard now, the want to come pooling in his stomach.

“Please, Phil, more,” Dan whines, pushing his hips, effectively fucking himself on Phil’s tongue. Phil moans around him, sending vibrations through Dan’s system. Dan’s face is red, his head tossing and turning on the pillow as Phil sucks around him. He feels Phil’s hand snake around to his front and grabs his cock. Dan screams, moving his hips faster, bucking into Phil’s hand. He feels paralysed with pleasure, his senses heightened as he focuses on only Phil’s wet tongue pushing him to the edge.

The older man starts stroking Dan’s cock and runs his finger over his slit. Dan cries out, spilling into Phil’s hand. Phil smiles against his rim, circling his tongue around Dan one more time, feeling the boy beneath him cringe at the overstimulation. Dan comes down from his high, his vision still blurry from his orgasm.

“Thank you, Phil. Oh god, thank you,” Dan is rambling now, his head full of pleasure and Phil. Phil giggles as he sees Dan’s blissed out face. He pecks his cheek and pulls him close, feeling Dan’s head nodding to sleep.

“I love you, Dan,” Phil whispers into Dan’s hair, closing his eyes.


End file.
